Once Bitten
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: After only a few days in New York, school reporter Mary Jane Watson sneaks from her class tour to try to uncover the nefarious dealings of Oscorp and ends up getting bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider. Now she must save the day the Spectacular SpiderGirl.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, at a new school in a new city. I suppose it wasn't just any city. It was THE city: New York. Specifically, I was in Queens. It was practically, a city of its own, considering that it had over two million people living there. I was about to start a new school. Being the new kid was never fun. Hopefully, the school would be big enough that no one would really notice. Of course, I was trying to join something that people would notice and I wanted to do big things. Maybe it was better to be noticed.

Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mary Jane Watson. My friends used to call me MJ before I moved. I'm 15 years old and I recently moved to New York with my father Phillip. I was pretty sure that the reason that we moved was to be closer to my older sister, Gayle, who had graduated from NYU and was going to be on Broadway in a supporting role. I personally wanted to go into my mother's line of work. She had been a reporter. She had been killed in action, but not because of what she did. She died in a car accident when I was 8.

I looked around the school. I was wearing a pale pink sweater and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. It was called Midtown High. I knew the first thing that I needed to do was register, but after that I would have to find the school newspaper. I hoped that I would have time to do that before classes started. I wasn't sure how long such a thing would take.

"Hello, Gorgeous." A blonde guy greeted me. "What's your name?"

"Not interested." I declared. He was attractive, but I wasn't the type to go after guys so cocky. Not to mention, his type was usually pretty dumb. His face didn't have the look of someone intelligent.

"Well, Not Interested, I'm Flash Thompson. I'm the school hockey star, and I think that you and me should date." He continued. I had to find out how to get away from him. Thankfully, I had a good excuse.

"I would but I'm needed in the principal's office right now." I told him before I walked away. It might not be the easiest to find, but I made my way down there in time. I found the secretary. "Hi, I'm Mary Jane Watson. I need my schedule."

"Yes, Miss Watson. It's good to see you." The secretary declared. "Since it's your first day, we have assigned an escort to you. I'd like you to meet our brightest student, Miss Gwen Stacy."

At that time, a blonde girl walked over to me. She was short and dressed kind of preppy. She was also kind of cute.

"Hello, Mary," Gwen greeted me.

"It's actually Mary Jane." I corrected. I had a feeling that I would be doing that all day. Well, it wasn't like I hadn't ever done it before.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mary Jane." She replied as the two of us left the office. I wondered if she would be able to show me where the school paper met.

"So, do you think you can show me where to find the school paper?" I asked.

"The paper doesn't meet on Mondays until after school." She told me. I sighed. Well that sucked. Why did it have to be like that? Whose idea was that. "So, is this your first time in New York? Where did you move from?"

"It is not my first time here. I came here for my sister's graduation from NYU." I explained. "We moved here from Pennsylvania."

"So, what does your sister do now?" She inquired.

"She's in a play on Broadway." I explained. "She said that she was going to come by today and pick me up from school. So, do you have any siblings?"

"I have two twin younger brothers." She answered.

"You know I just realized that I don't even know where my first class is." I stated.

"Don't worry about that." She answered. "You have study hall with me for first period. The school lets us do whatever we want as long as we don't leave or cause a ruckus."

"What exactly qualifies as causing a ruckus?" I wondered aloud.

"Well anything that is disruptive to one or more students or involves drugs or sex." She declared.

"So, basically nothing fun." I quipped. She looked a little surprised. "I'm kidding. I don't do drugs and I'm a virgin."

"There are fun things that you can do." She stated. "Some people like to read. Others play Dungeon and Dragons. Some just play video games. Or you can go to theater and hang out. Did you want to be an actress like your sister?"

"I actually wanted to be a reporter like my mother." I explained. This was probably the point where I would have to tell her that my mother was dead.

"Right, your mother was a reporter and she died when you were 8." She told me.

"How did you know that?" I inquired.

"When they told me that I was going to be your escort, I googled you." She explained. "I know your sister is named Gayle and your father is named Phillip. I hope you don't think that I'm weird. I just like to know things. You don't get to be smartest in school by slacking off."

"I suppose you don't." I agreed. "I guess you know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"Well my father is a captain on the local precinct of the NYPD." She replied. "My mom stays at home and hosts a cooking show on YouTube. She actually makes some pretty decent money from it, not more than my dad, but enough."

"I didn't know that there were cooking channels on YouTube." I declared. "At least, I didn't think that there were any that were hosted by adults or that were popular with adults."

"Yeah, there are pretty much channels for everyone on YouTube, including crazy conspiracy theorists. If you want a good laugh, check out J. Jonah Jameson sometime. One of my favorites was how he suggested that mutants helped fake the moon landing." She told me.

"I think I'll pass on that." I remarked. I had to admit that that was a pretty strange hobby. She didn't look particularly nerdy, other than her clothes. "I don't want to be a cop like my dad. I want to be a scientist."

"Really?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah, I was thinking of getting an internship at Oscorp when I'm old enough." She added.

"Do you they give internships to teenagers?" I questioned.

"They will when they meet me." She said. "We're going to go visit Oscorp next week. Also, Norman Osborn's son goes to school here."

"He does?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, that's him over there." Gwen said as she pointed to a tall guy with curly brown hair surrounded by a group of other guys. "He's the big man on campus, but he's actually really nice and smart, unlike Flash Thompson who is the bully and kind of an idiot."

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. I learned that the school that I was going to, while not a private school, was still more advanced than the last one that I went to. I would have to remember to study hard, but I was up for the challenge. I assumed that there was a grade restriction to get and stay on the paper. While I didn't really get the point of grades in school, I still knew that getting good ones was important. Not to mention, my father would yell at me if I got bad grades.

I quickly realized that I forgot to tell Gayle that I was going to check out the paper after school. I learned this when I got a text from her at 2:30 at she was on her way. I knew to silence my phone in class, so I was the only one that saw it. I knew that I couldn't tell her to wait a little because she had probably already been in traffic for a little while. That was the way New York could be sometimes. It was also the reason why a lot of people in New York didn't own cars. I imagined that I would have to use some later if I didn't want to walk. I found my sister in her green sports car.

"I still can't believe that your director gave you this for your first role." I stated.

"Well he thinks that I'm going to make him a lot of money, so I'll pay him back in no time." Gayle replied. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"Well I was going to go see about joining the paper, but I forgot to tell you that, and I know that you must have waited a while in traffic, so I don't want to make you wait any longer." I responded.

"I'm okay with waiting a few more minutes if you want to go and talk to the editor." She stated. "I don't want you to miss out on this because I was actually on time for a change."

"No, I don't want you to be late for the show. I'll just see about doing it tomorrow." I replied. "Besides, I want to spend some time with my older sister before she goes on. So do you really think that you'll win a Tony?"

"Of course I will, but don't worry, I'll make sure that there's still room in the trophy case for when you win your first Pulitzer."

"You say it like I'm going to win more than one." I commented. "That has only happened like ten times."

"Well you're going to be the 11th." She told me. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad that you and Dad moved here for me."

"You know Dad will never say that we moved here for you." I pointed out. He would say it was for his exciting new job as a professor at Empire State University.

"But that doesn't mean that he didn't." She argued/.

That night, I sat with my father in the audience of my sister's first ever show. I had seen some of the rehearsals, so I already knew what happened in the play. I still thought that she was perfect in it. She was on top of the theater world. It would be an outrage if she didn't win the Tony next year, even though I didn't have any idea who she would be up against. I probably wouldn't go to all of the performances of her competitors because it wasn't like with the Oscars where you could just rent the movie and not have to spend as much money.

The next day, I knew that I would have to go through with it. I wasn't going to make it onto the paper if I didn't try. I also wouldn't be a good reporter if I didn't take some risks. Maybe I should have written a review of the play. No, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea because I was clearly biased for my sister and it would not make a good review.

I began to make my way towards the room. I found out that the school didn't have a journalism teacher and the paper was run completely by students. I would have to talk to the editor to see if he would give me a job as a reporter. I knew I wouldn't be making any money from it, but everyone had to start somewhere. I opened the door and walked into the room and noticed that everyone looked at me as I walked in. I hadn't expecting it to be so nerve-racking, but I had to do it.

"Hi. I'm Mary Jane Watson. I'm looking for Peter Parker." I said.

So, that was the first chapter. This doesn't really take place in any continuity. Anywhere, let's go into cast. Mary Jane is played by Katherine McNamara, Gwen is played by Madison Iseman, Gayle is played by Shelley Hennig, Flash is played by Luke Benward and Harry is played by Noah Centineo. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi. I'm Mary Jane Watson. I'm looking for Peter Parker." I said. I was led to the back of the room.

"Who are you?" A young man replied. He had long brown hair and was wearing glasses. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Mary Jane Watson." I answered. "I assume that you're Peter Parker."

"I am." He confirmed. "So, what are you doing here Mary Jane Watson?"

"I want to join the paper as a reporter." I told him. I imagined that he was making some assumptions about me. He was probably thinking why a pretty redhead would want to work in print journalism.

"What makes you think that you have what it takes to work for _The Midtown Mirror?_ " He asked. Yes, he had definitely made some assumptions about me.

"Well, for starters, my mom was a reporter." I responded. "I know that I'm a bit late, but I only started here yesterday."

"Why didn't you come here yesterday?" He questioned.

"Because my sister was picking me up from school." I explained. "I know that I can do this. All that I am asking is for you to give me a chance. Just one chance. I can show you some of my work from my old school."

"I don't care about your work from your old school." He said. "Though, I suppose I am interested in what you can do. So, here's the deal. You have one week to come up with a good story. While I would normally give feedback before you write the article, but I won't here because you say that you already have experience. It'll be up to you to find something newsworthy for me."

"You don't believe in me very much, do you?" I asked him. I wasn't sure why. It seemed like he just didn't like people.

"It's not that I don't believe in you. It's that I don't believe in giving free passes. I had to earn my way to this position and you'll have to earn your way onto this paper." He said. "Now I have to get this issue finished before 2nd period, so you need to leave."

I walked out of the room and that was when I noticed Harry was in front of me.

"Hey, you're that new girl, aren't you?" He replied. "I'm Harry Osbourn. I imagine that you've heard of me. How are you enjoying the school?"

"It's fine." I declared. I wondered if I should tell him what just happened.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to join the paper. It seems like the editor is a real pleasant person." I stated.

"Oh, Pete. He's been having a little bit of a hard time ever since his uncle died." Harry explained.

"Oh." I remarked. That would explain why he seemed kind of detached. It made me for bad for making my own judgments of him. Of course, being a reporter, I was naturally inquisitive, so I wanted to know more. "How did he die?"

"It was a carjacking." Harry stated. "You know you still haven't told me your name yet."

"I'm Mary Jane Watson." I answered. 'So, what sport do you play?"

"Hockey." He answered. "My dad's not bring a fan because he says that I have too good of a smile to get my teeth knocked out."

"I thought it was very rare for hockey players to lose their teeth." I commented. It was really just a stereotype.

"It is." Harry replied. "Only one player has lost a tooth this season in the whole district, but he won't listen to that."

I couldn't help but think that he did have a really nice smile.

"But it's just one more thing that I do that my dad doesn't approve of." He added.

"Your dad owns Oscorp, doesn't he?" I asked. I didn't want to act like I knew that already because I didn't want to seem like a stalker. I imagined that someone as pretty as him probably dealt with them before. He looked like the kind of guy that you just want to run your hands all…whoa do not go there. I am not having sexual fantasies about a guy that I've known for about two minutes.

"Yeah and we're going to be going there in a few days." He replied. "He probably won't be there. Well he might be there, but we probably won't be seeing him. His office is something that the tours never go by and he doesn't particularly gave about them. Plus, he has a lot of secrets that he doesn't seem to want anyone to know about."

So, apparently, Norman Osbourn was a jerk that didn't like people. I supposed that I shouldn't have been surprised by that. I hadn't ever seen him smiling in any of the pictures that I had seen of him. Everyone knew who he was. He was a giant in his industry, just like Bill Gates and Tony Stark were.

After school, I went home and found my dad was there. We were going to be getting some Chinese for dinner. Neither of us really cooked. My mom always did the cooking growing up and Gayle had done some, but she wasn't here anymore either. She was living in her own place now.

"So, what happened at school today?" He asked me.

"Well, I went to the paper and I had a nice chat with the editor." I stated.

"So, are you going to be on the paper?" He questioned, probably since my statement didn't clarify it.

"Well, he told me to write an article. I haven't quite decided what I want to write about. He didn't really give me a topic or even tell me what kind of article he wants me to do."

"Well maybe you could write a review of your sister's play." He suggested.

"I can't do that." I replied. "I don't think that I would be able to be objective about it. I know a lot of other people have said that she's really good, but that doesn't mean that it would believable coming from me."

"Well, I'm sure that you will find someone. You have the same drive that your mother did." He told me as I food arrived.

Dinner with him was nice, even though it did seem kind of boring. It wasn't that we weren't close, but it always seemed kind of weird with just the two of us. I had been that way since Gayle had moved out and I wasn't sure what would make it better. We sometimes went out to eat, but even that could get uncomfortable at times.

"So, what do you know about Norman Osbourn?" I asked him.

"Well I know that he's one of the donors at the universe and I also know that the dean hates him." He stated.

"Why does he hate him?" I inquired.

"They used to be friends." Dad explained. "But then Norman betrayed him."

"What did he do?" I replied.

"I don't know. All I know is that there was a betrayal and he and Norman aren't friends anymore. So, I heard your class was going to Oscorp."

"That reminds me. I have a permission slip that you need to sign." I stated as I took the sheet of paper out of my bag.

The next day at school, I met up with Gwen during my study period.

"So, I met Harry yesterday. He seems nice." I remarked.

"That's why everyone at school likes him." She stated. "So, did you join the paper as well?"

"Well, in order to get in, I have to write an article." I told her. "I guess I wasn't expecting it to be so challenging, but I suppose Peter wants to put the best staff out there."

"Yeah, I haven't really talked to him since his uncle died. I know it was pretty rough." She declared. "My dad doesn't even know who did it."

I wondered if something like that would make a good story. Maybe I could solve the murder investigation. No, that probably wouldn't work. For starters, I wasn't a detective and even if I could solve it, there would still be the issue of bringing the killer to justice, which I was not equipped to do. There was good investigative journalism and then there was just being stupid and that would be the latter.

"So, are you excited about going to Oscorp? I want to talk to Norman Osbourn and see if he'll let me work for him."

"Harry said that we probably wouldn't even see Norman because he usually doesn't get involved in the tours." I told her. She frowned. "Yeah, and I guess I'm excited about going. Even though we won't get to meet him, it's still exciting to get to see the lab of the richest man in New York. Though, I think that there's more to be seen there than the stuff that is on the tour. It should be very interesting."

"I doubt that you'll get a chance to see any of that other stuff." She replied. "So then you won't be doing anything with the paper today, do you want to do something with me?"

"I guess." I responded. I supposed it would be nice to have a friend outside of school. I wasn't one to socialize that often. I just hoped that her idea of something wasn't going to pedicures or tanning. Her skin wasn't that dark, so I assumed that it probably wasn't the latter. I still didn't want to paint my toes.

After school, the two of us went to some shops.

"So, do you not like to wear skirts?" Gwen asked as we started to look through some clothes.

"I have a few skirts." I told her. "I just like to wear jeans more because my legs get cold when I wear skirts."

"That's why I like to wear knee socks." She stated. "Will you wear one on the field trip? I want to see what you look like in one."

"You know they have skirts here that I can try on." I pointed out. The clothes actually looked a little out of my price-range as well.

"Yes, but I'd rather see your personal style." She countered.

"How about you make a deal? " I suggested. "I'll wear a skirt if you do something for me."

"What did you have in mind?" She questioned.

"I want to break away from the tour to explore Oscorp. I need your help with that." I told her.

"You know that you could get in a lot of trouble if you get caught, don't you?" She asked.

"That's why I plan on not getting caught." I pointed out. "I know that Oscorp is hiding something and I want to find out what it is."

"What do you need me to do?" She questioned. I then whispered it in her ear.

The following day, I was dressed in a white cropped off-shoulder sweater with a burgundy high-waisted pleated miniskirt with a tan belt and black tights. I then headed to the building. Apparently, they wanted us to just go to the building and after the tour, we got to go home. We would also have to write a report on what we learned at Oscorp. I would have to make sure get some notes.

"That looks so cute on you." Gwen stated. I couldn't help but blush.

"So, I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now once the tour starts, I need you to help me get away from it." I explained. "You might also want to know what really goes on at Oscorp before you are in such a rush to work for them."

"I still think that this is a bad idea." She commented. "What exactly are you hoping to find?"

"I don't know…something that will make a good story." I replied as the tour started. I walked behind Gwen. You know I couldn't help but be a little distracted by the way her skirt moved when she walked. I then shook my head and realized that I couldn't get distracted by anything.

Once everyone was distracted by a speaker, I grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her away from the tour.

"So, I need you to be the lookout." I declared. "You can text me if you see anyone coming."

I began to look around the rooms and I found a door that said restricted area. Surprisingly, it was one that didn't have a camera by it. I made my way to the door that was unlocked.

"I really hope that you know what you're doing." She remarked before I walked inside the room.

I was surprised when I looked inside. It was filled with animals in cages, Most of then were small like spiders, but there were a few others as well. I started to take some pictures. I also noticed some notes and found that they were testing genetic modification on the animals. I wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, but I could tell that it didn't sound good. Suddenly, I heard a growl and it started me, causing me to lose my balance and I knocked over one of the containers. When I got up, I felt something bite me. That was when I got Gwen's text that I needed to get out of there.

So, for starters, Uncle Ben is already dead and no Peter does not have any powers. Also MJ might just be bi if she's fantasizing about both Harry and Gwen. Peter is played by Nick Robinson. Finally, she's about to get her powers. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got out, I noticed that Gwen was holding the cat.

"What are you doing with that?" I questioned.

"I wonder if my parents would let me bring it home." She said.

"I don't think that they would want you to bring home a cat that you stole from a lab." I explained. "I got some nice pictures. I think that I can make a story from it."

I would have to check out what bit me. I hoped that it wasn't poisonous, but I didn't see anything that was in the containers. I knew the most important part was either getting with the tour or just plain getting out.

"FORK!" Gwen replied as she dropped the cat. I looked at her. "The darn cat bit me."

"Well I imagine that it probably doesn't like people very much." I pointed out. I could only imagine what they were doing to it. "Now we need to get the hell out of here."

The two of us started to run. It was a good thing that we hadn't set off any alarms. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if we needed to run. I grabbed Gwen and the two of us started to walk inconspicuously out of the building.

"I guess we'll need to do some research om Oscorp so we can be ready for the assignment." Gwen said. "Ow. My hand freaking hurts. Do you think that cat had rabies?"

"No, they wouldn't want it to infect the other animals." I stated. "The worst you have to worry about is cat scratch fever, but I imagine that you won't get that either. You wanna go get some food?"

"I suppose we should since I don't want to go home just yet." She agreed. "Are you going to let me go?"

I then realized that I was still holding onto her. I blushed and pulled away. At least I tried to. I tried pulling my hand away only to realize that it wasn't working.

"I'm stuck." I remarked.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Gwen asked. "How can you be stuck? Did you get something on your hand?"

"No. I didn't touch anything." I replied as I tried to pull away from. "Did you get something on your jacket?"

"Get off of me. This is really weird." Gwen commanded.

"I'm trying!" I pointed out before I added a little more force and shot myself back and landed on my ass. "This is why I don't like to wear skirts."

"Great. Just great." She stated. It was that I noticed that I still had a piece of her jacket stuck to me and it had been ripped off. I was then able to peel the fabric off of my hand. What the hell just happened?

"It could have been worse. I could have ripped your hair out." I joked. She shot me an unamused glare. "Hey. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. It's not like I did it on purpose. How about I buy you some lunch?"

Although I didn't have an explanation for what just happened, I decided it would be best not to dwell on it. It was just a random isolated innocent. It couldn't be explained, but I didn't need an explanation. Another reason was that I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. It was already embarrassing that I was literally stuck to her. It would probably be better if we just didn't speak of it again. I was kind of amazed that no one saw it. I thought people were always on the streets of New York.

"Will you buy me a new jacket too? It doesn't have to be as expensive as this one was." She replied.

"Maybe after lunch." I proposed.

Lunch was okay. We went to a burger place called Stan's. It was run by an old man with glasses. It took us about twenty minutes to get and eat our food. I had gotten a regular bacon hamburger.

"So how was the fish sandwich?" I questioned. Usually when you got fish from a burger place, it wasn't that good.

"It was okay. I usually don't even like fish, but I had the strangest craving for it." She explained.

I then went into my wallet and took out some cash…only for it to stick to my hand again. I started to shake it trying to get the bills free, but to no avail. Eventually, I was able to get it on the table.

"Why is everything sticking to me?" I asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Gwen replied. "Maybe for right now it would be best if you just went home. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to go shopping when everything sticks to you. It could cost you some serious money."

She was right. I was starting to get freaked out by it. I had to figure out what was wrong with me. It was starting to look like a serious problem. Why was I suddenly sticky? Was there something that I could do to fix it? On top of the problem that I had with that, I would still have to write my article of what I saw at Oscorp. Sure, taking it to the school paper instead of somewhere bigger probably wasn't the best idea but I had promised Peter that I would write an article for him.

So, I headed home. As soon as I got there, I started to type on my computer. I took extra caution in trying not to type too hard, because I thought that might causes the keys to stick to my fingers and I definitely didn't want to break the keyboard. I knew that I still needed to take a shower and maybe then I would be able to look at the bite that I got. The only problem was that I hoped to be able take off my clothes without them sticking to me. I did not need to rip anything.

I decided to take a break and began to wonder if whatever was causing me to be sticky would just wash off. Since I needed to shower anyway, I decided to test it in there. I got my clothes off without a hitch, but once I was bathing, I noticed a problem. The soap was sticking to my hand.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said aloud. I supposed that the best idea would be to use it and then try to get it off. I managed to get it off before I noticed the bite. It was small and I couldn't tell what it was from. While I was looking, I slipped on the soap and fell back against the wall, causing me to lose consciousness.

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but when I woke up I didn't notice any injuries. My vision also wasn't blurred and I didn't feel sick to my stomach at all. So, while I had lost consciousness, I didn't think that I had a concussion. I slowly got up and got out of the shower. I was glad that it had a timer because otherwise it could really affect our water bill.

When I got out, I looked in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. I had a six-pack on my stomach and my arms and legs both had more muscles on them. On top of that, I was pretty sure that my boobs were bigger. They looked like they had grown and I was pretty sure that they had when I noticed my bras were all kind of tight.

Now I was really starting to freak out. Something had caused my body to go through a metamorphosis. I had to do something to calm myself down, so I decided to finish writing.

Once I finished writing, I couldn't help but wonder something. Had what happened to me been a result of the bite of whatever bit me. I tried to think back to see if I could remember what was in the tank that I had knocked over. It was definitely some kind of insect. I had to think. I saw a number of legs and realized that it was eight. The thing had eight legs, which meant that it was probably a spider. Whatever had been done to that spider, it was causing things to happen to my body.

I thought to myself that maybe things would get better on their own. I went to bed and the next morning, got ready for school. I wore a jean jacket over a white tee with black horizontal stripes and a pair of ripped black leggings. I could also say that nothing stuck to me during breakfast, so that was good. However, I was also able to determine that it wasn't a dream because my body was still different. I would need to get some new bras after school. I wondered if I should tell Gwen about it.

However, the first thing that I did when I got to school was go to the paper. I handed what I had written to Peter and let him read it.

"Well it is well-written, but I can't print this." He declared.

"What do you mean that you can't print it?" I asked.

"I mean I'm not going to." He stated. "Harry Osbourn is my best friend and I'm not going to run a story about his dad's company. Not to mention, Norman Osbourn himself could find out about it and I'm pretty sure that the school doesn't want to get sued."

"But it's true. I have pictures." I pointed out.

"Look, I said that if you gave me a good story that I would let you be on the paper, and I'm going to stick to that." He explained. "But I'm also not looking to burn any bridges. So, I would like you to stick either what I assign you or at least run your ideas by me first."

I didn't know how to feel. On the plus side, I was on the paper. On the other hand, the article that I had worked hard on wasn't going to be printed. I wanted to be mad at him and I kind of was a little. I felt like I needed someone to vent to. Maybe I could talk to Gwen about it.

So, I went to find her. I also needed to tell her about the spider that had bitten me and what it had done to me. Though, when I found her, she was the first person to speak,

"Did your breasts get bigger?" She asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Before I get into that, I need you to listen to me. First, I got onto the paper, but my story isn't being published."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because Peter doesn't want to hurt his relationship with Harry." I explained.

"Well, friendships are most important." She opined. "Would you want me to say something bad about your family?"

"No." I admitted. "But this is a story that needs to be told."

"Maybe it's just something that you should let go." She stated. "I'm sure that there will be other good stories that come along. Norman Osbourn is very powerful and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to get on his bad side. Also, Harry had said that he would send us some stuff about the tour. Now why don't you tell me about what's happened to you."

"I don't really know why, but I think I was bitten by a spider." I stated. "Maybe that was why everything was sticking to me yesterday."

"Maybe we should run some kind of tests to see if anything else is different." She proposed. "I have a lab that I've set up and maybe the two of us could go there after school."

"You have your own lab?" I questioned.

"How can I be a scientist if I don't have a lab?" She challenged. "I have some things that I want to check out and I think it would be greatly beneficial to both of us."

So, it looks like Mary Jane won't be keeping her powers a secret from Gwen. Not to mention, this version of Gwen is going to have superpowers of her own. But who is the villain going to be in this story? Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Gwen as I started to follow her to her 'lab'. I was curious to what exactly her lab was. Also where it was and if it was safe at all.

"Of course it is. I'm a scientist." She said. I felt like I needed to remind her that she was not, in fact, a scientist, but I refrained from doing so.

We continued walking until we reached what appeared to be an old abandoned factory. I wasn't sure what they had originally made there, but it probably wasn't too important. I was more concerned about the trespassing part of the situation.

"Are you sure that we're allowed to be here?" I asked her.

"Absolutely. I have a permit." She explained.

"You have a permit?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was looking for places to set up a lab, so I went through the foreclosures and I got my dad to talk to the mayor so I could get a permit." She replied. I supposed that she was really smart. I couldn't believe that she had thought that far ahead. I probably wouldn't have done so. She then unlocked the gate. "So let's begin our tests."

"What exactly are we testing for?" I asked.

"Well based on yesterday, you exhibited a strange adhesiveness. Have you notice anything else different?" She asked as we went inside and it really did look like a lab. There were some chemicals and computers and microscopes.

"Well I have a little in my body." I stated with a blush.

"Can I see it?" She questioned.

I nervously started to take my clothes off. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I was used to undressing in the locker room, but this just felt different.

"Fascinating." She commented. "Your body seems to have grown muscular. Also do you know you're bra is too small?"

"It was the right size yesterday." I pointed out. "My boobs got bigger. I'm not letting you see those."

"Well I want to see what else you can do." She stated. "If this is a result of being bitten by that spider, I want to see if you have any other spiderlike abilities."

"What exactly do you mean other spiderlike abilities?" I questioned as I started to get dressed I really hoped that I wasn't growing to grow extra arms. Shopping for clothes would be a nightmare if that happened.

"I mean like the ability to walk on the walls, superior strength and the ability to generate webs." She responded. "Why don't we start with walking on walls. I want you to trying climbing that one."

I slowly walked towards the wall. I felt like I was going to make a fool of myself. I put my hands on and tried to stick to it. It sounded stupid. I managed to make it up a little bit of the way before I fell off.

"Maybe you're going at it too slow. You can't gain momentum." Gwen stated. "Try it like this."

She then did something that I wasn't expecting her to do. She started to run towards the wall. At first, I thought that she would stop right before it, but she managed to scale the wall and grabbed onto one of the rafters.

"Okay, so I can climb walls too." She told me.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"I think you're not the only one who was affected by our trip to Oscorp." She stated. "Now I just have to figure out how to get down. I wonder if I can land on my feet."

"Gwen, don't do it." I replied. However, as soon as I finished my sentence, she let go. Somehow, I was able to determine exactly where she was going to land and I managed to get there in time to catch her.

"Okay, your reaction time is amazing." She told me. "You managed to catch to me without using enhanced speed but still had seconds to spare."

"Gwen, can we say that we've done enough of this for today?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She told me. "But I think I have catlike abilities. I want to test them."

"Well can you test it from something that won't kill you if you fall from it?" I replied. "Now I really need to get some new underwear."

"You should at least let me come with you." She stated. "Enhanced strength or not, you still shouldn't be traveling alone, especially when you really don't know anything about the area."

After a trip to lingerie store, we went to Gwen's home first and I started to walk home from there. On the way, I couldn't help but notice something strange. A group of men were going after a woman who appeared to be homeless. I knew I couldn't just let that happen.

"Leave her alone." I declared.

A fight then broke out. I found out that I did have really reaction because I seemed to be able to dodge all of the thugs' attacks like it was a sixth sense or something. I was also able to take all of the men down without hurting myself. I then looked over to the woman.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"How did you do that?" She questioned. I supposed it was a bit flashy.

"Don't worry about that." I replied. "Hey, do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I already have a place that I can go." She said.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's called FEAST." She answered before she ran off.

I then went home and I decided to check out this feast place that she mentioned. It turned out that it was an acronym. It stood for Food, Emergency, Aid, Shelter and Training. It was a fairly new place. I wanted to know more and I figured that the only way to do that was to go there.

"Hey, dinner's here." Dad interrupted. I closed my laptop and I went to the kitchen to eat.

"Have you ever heard of a place called FEAST?" I asked.

"I haven't. Is it some kind of new restaurant?" He questioned.

"No, it's actually a homeless shelter." I explained. "It's pretty new. I think I want to go there tomorrow to check it out after school."

"I didn't know you were interested in that kind of stuff." He replied.

"I think it would be a great story for the paper." I stated. "I just have to talk to Peter about it."

"And Peter is the editor for the paper?" He asked. We really weren't good at connecting with each other.

It took me two days to get there because a phone call told me that the head of the shelter wasn't there the previous day. I was wearing black sweater with a red pleated skirt and black knee socks. I was glad that Peter had approved the topic for the paper. It would suck if I could only write about things that were happening at school.

I began to walk through the shelter. I hoped that people wouldn't confuse me for someone that needed to be there. It was part of the reason why I wanted to dress up a little.

"Hey, can you tell me where Martin Li's office is?" I asked one of the homeless people. A simple finger point led me up the stairs. I knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't busy. "Mr. Li?"

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

"Yes. My name is Mary Jane Watson. I was hoping that I could talk to you about this place for school paper." I told him. I assumed that he had talked to reporters before.

"What did you want to know?" He replied with a smile.

"Well I want to know what led you to start this place in the first place?" I declared.

"Well, I was very young when I lost my parents. The city did a good job of taking care of me and I wanted to give back to them in the best way that I could." He explained. "You know I'm glad that you're here. There are so many young people in this city that don't know there is free shelter for those who are struggling, and I think your article could help with that."

After I was done interviewing him, I decided to ask a few of the homeless people for some quotes because I knew it was good to have multiple sources.

"Mary Jane." Mr. Li said to me as I was about to head out the door. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would, but I already promised my friend that I would go over to her house for dinner." I explained. "Maybe we could do it some other time? I could bring her or even my friend."

"Absolutely." He agreed. "Have a good evening, then."

I then went to Gwen's house. I knew that meeting her family was going to be interesting. I went to her room before the dinner so we could talk.

"So, how exactly did you find out about this place?" She asked as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"After I took you home the other night, I found these guys hassling a homeless woman and she told me about it." I explained. "Mr. Li seems like a really nice guy."

"Well I don't know if it's a good idea for you to beat people up like that." She declared. "What if someone else has seen you?"

"I can't just let crime happen when I can do something about it." I pointed out.

"We'll figure out a solution to that." She proposed. "Give me a little bit of time and we'll come up with something."

"Okay." I agreed. "So what is your mom making anyway?"

"She's been focusing on regional food lately, so tonight it's going to be Nashville Hot Chicken." Gwen explained. "You don't have any problems with spicy food, do you?"

"No." I answered.

A few minutes later, I was seated at the table with her parents and her brothers.

"So, Mary-Jane…" Her father started. "What made your family move to New York?"

"My dad got a job at Empire State, but I'm pretty sure that he only took the job because my sister is on Broadway." I answered. "This food is really good."

"Thank you." Her mom declared. "You know my latest video is going to teach how to make it if you ever want to."

"Mom, I already told her about your videos." Gwen replied in annoyance.

"Well I have 1.2 million subscribers and she could have been one of them." Her mother argued.

"I'm not much into cooking." I stated. "I'm more into journalism. I just got done doing an interview at FEAST. Have you heard of it?"

"I have. I think it's great for the community." Her father replied. "Not only does it give homeless people somewhere to eat, but they also do counselling to help them get over addictions. It makes my job a little less stressful by using preventive action."

You know, I really wished that I had been recording that. Though, I would probably have to ask him for permission to use him in the story first. I hoped he wouldn't have a problem with it.

The next day, I went to turn in the story to Peter.

"This is some nice work." He told me. "One question: how did you get Captain Stacy as a source?"

"I was over for dinner last night at her house." I explained. "You know he offered me a chance to have a meal there sometime. Maybe you would look to come along."

"Are you asking me on a date to a homeless shelter?" He questioned in confusion.

"It doesn't have to be a date. I just thought that you would like a chance to meet Mr. Li in person."

It was about a week later that Gwen told me that she had something to show me. She was going to take me to her lab after school. I hoped that she didn't want to run more tests, because I had a pretty good idea what I could do. I was strong enough to handle myself in a fight. I had figured out how to climb on walls and I was even learning how to create a webbing. I would bet that I would be able to use it as a weapon if I tried hard enough.

"So, if you really want to deal with the criminals of the city, I have an idea for you." She said. "I ordered this bodysuit a few days ago. I did a little bit of stitching to make it look fitting with the theme.

She then showed me a mannequin that was wearing a red and blue suit with black lines on it to look kind of like webs. The head had been cut off. I decided to try it on. I wasn't sure if it would fit, but it did. I looked a little bit silly.

"I don't think I can do anything like this. I don't want people to see my face." I replied.

"That's why I also you these." She replied. She presented me with a red mask with white covering the eyes and a red wig. "I know the wig may seem superfluous, but any loose hair could lead to people finding out your identity."

I put on the wig and the mask and then went up to the top of the building. It was time for a new hero to watch over New York. Now they would be under the protection of Spider Girl.

So it looks like our main villain has been revealed. Martin is played by Henry Golding whereas George and Helen are played by Neil Patrick Harris and Christina Moore. So what will happen next for Spider Girl? Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I wasn't exactly sure what to do as Spider Girl. I supposed that I could just patrol the city to see if I could find any crimes to stop, but that might take too long. I still had to do homework. I didn't have any newspaper assignments, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to neglect those either. I probably should have thought that out better. I wondered if Gwen had any ideas. I did find that I was capable of swinging and jumping from building to building, so at least that was good for something. I went back down to the lab to talk to her.

"I don't actually know what to do." I admitted.

"That's why I planned ahead." She declared as she took out what appeared to be a police scanner. I supposed that would come in handy. "Looks like there's an armed robbery at the jewelry store."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for me to take on people with guns?" I asked.

"You have superpowers, including accelerated healing." She pointed out. "Not to mention, your reflexes are probably better than theirs. You can't be a hero by just dealing with petty theft. You have to stop some dangerous people."

"Okay, I'll do it." I declared.

I made it to the jewelry store. I figured that the shortest distance between two points would be to go in a straight line, so I decided to swing across the buildings. Thankfully, I managed to get there before the heist was over.

When I got there, I saw two men in pig masks. A security guard grabbed one of them and it looked like it was over. However, I noticed someone else was coming and saw a third pig. He was about to fire at the security guard, but I quickly shot out a web, pinning him to the wall. I then fired two more webs and pinned the other pig. I decided to leave the other pig to the security guard.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Spider Girl." I declared. I knew that I couldn't hang around. I didn't think the cops would be too thrilled because vigilantism was illegal. Not to mention, there was probably some kind of law about using webs to subdue people. I ran away in a hurry. I found an alley where no one was around and quickly changed my clothes. I put the suit and wig in my backpack.

I then went to check the place out. I realized that I could write a story about it. I knew that witnesses were still there. The cops had showed up.

"Miss, this is a restricted area." One of them told me.

"I have a press pass." I stated as I showed it. The officer then had to let me through. I got it for being part of the school paper. I then noticed a blonde woman with short hair and walked over to her. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"My fiancé and I were buying some wedding rings when all of a sudden these men in pig masks came in." She explained. "It looked like they were going to get away before this girl in a mask and a strange costume showed up and saved the day."

"I see and what is your name?" I asked.

"It's Beth Miller." She replied.

I decided to also get a quote from the security guard because I knew that it was good to have multiple sources.

"She said that her name was Spider Girl." He said. "I wasn't sure how she managed to do it. I also can't believe that a detective would be involved in something like this."

I then went back to Gwen before I headed home. I had to admit that I was exhilarated from saving those people and as an added bonus, I got a story for the paper. I was a bit surprised to see that we had a special guest for dinner.

"Gayle, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Do I need a reason to have dinner with my family?" She countered. I supposed she didn't. "I'm taking the night off so I can hang out with the two of you."

"You don't need to do that." I replied.

"I'm allowed some days off." She pointed out. "That's why I have an understudy, so what did you do today?"

"I got a great story today." I told her.

"What about?" She asked.

"An attempted jewelry store robbery." I explained. "These men in pig masks were stopped by a girl wearing a mask that called herself Spider Girl and no one got killed."

"I heard about that on Twitter. What were you doing in the jewelry store? Did you see it happen?" She questioned.

"I wasn't in the jewelry store. I was nearby and I didn't see anything until it was over." I responded.

"What were you doing by the jewelry store then?" She corrected. I had to think of something quick. What was by there?

"I was checking out the comic store." I lied. "I didn't get anything though because their prices were too high."

"Welcome to New York. Everything is overpriced here." Gayle pointed out.

After dinner was over, we decided to watch a movie together. I got to pick this time and I chose to watch _The Last Song._ It was a movie that brought Miley and Liam together. I liked it, even though I shipped them in real life more than I did in the movie. I did wish that I could have seen more about Miley's relationship with her girlfriend though.

After the movie, I decided to go to my room and talk with Gwen on the phone.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked me.

"I feel pretty good. I can't believe that I did that." I replied. "I didn't even know that the web shooters that you made worked like that. That was a great idea."

"I knew that it would be." She stated. "Plus, it really goes along with the spider theme. So, you made the news tonight."

"Did your dad say anything about it?" I questioned.

"He was a bit irritated. Chances are no police officer would have been able to get there in time, especially since there was a detective working for the pigs." She declared.

"Do you ever want to do something with your superpowers?" I asked her.

"I don't think being a hero would be a very good idea." She told me. "This was something that you wanted to do."

"But I bet you'd look really sexy in a costume." I stated.

"You think I'm sexy?" She questioned. I couldn't help but blush. It was a good thing that she couldn't see me blushing.

"I mean you are really pretty." I told her. "I think with the right costume you could look sexy."

"I may have to think about it then." She stated. "Just so you know, I think you're sexy too."

That made me blush some more and I realized that I should probably end the call so I wouldn't die from embarrassment. It did make me feel a little bit good when she said it though.

In the morning, I gave Peter my story that I had written. He didn't look very impressed when I put it on his desk. I was wearing a white hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an article about the jewelry store robbery yesterday." I explained.

"I didn't ask you to write about this." He replied.

"I know, but I think it's a big deal." I declared. "I think the students would like reading about it."

"I don't think the students really care about crime, especially if it's not happening at the school." He said.

"But the heist was stopped by a masked vigilante." I argued. "If there's one thing that teenagers like, it's superheroes. I bet it will do well. I think you should print it, and if it doesn't do well, I won't bring you any more stories about her."

"So, it was a her?" He asked.

"For someone who works on a newspaper, you don't really keep up with local news." I quipped. He glared at me. "Okay, how about if you print the story, I'll go out on a date with you. You can pick the place."

"You can't just bribe me with a date to get your story published." He replied. It seemed like he was very into his job and also the ethics of journalism. "I'll publish it this time, but you need to call or text me before writing anything else."

By lunchtime, everyone was talking about Spider Girl. Granted, that might not have been solely because of the article, considering it had been a thing on Twitter. I hoped social media wouldn't make it harder to keep my secret identity. I did, however, see a few students with copies of the paper in their hands.

"Looks like you're big news," Gwen told me as we sat down at the table together.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing this kind of thing to be famous." I said. "I want to make a difference in the city."

"Well we don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." She pointed out. "You know that security guard seemed like an idiot. He was outnumbered and could have easily been killed."

"Do you think that this is something that I should do every day after school? Should I just go around looking for crime?" I asked.

"I don't think it's something that you should do every day." She answered. "I do think that you should probably keep a police scanner at your house though."

"I don't know if my dad would be cool with that." I replied.

"Just say that you're using it for your job." She recommended. "Journalists use police scanners all the time."

"Well I'd also have to convince him to let me buy one." I told her. "Maybe you can just call me if you find anything."

I would have to find excuses to go out at night, but I assumed that I would be able to do that. My dad didn't hover, so he probably wouldn't be worried unless I was actually in danger. If anything, Gayle was more likely to be worried about me, so it might be harder to do if I was with her. I also really hoped that I wouldn't have to leave during any of the award shows because she would not be happy with me. I probably also couldn't use going to see her as an excuse because my dad would probably ask her about that. I would have to think about excuses.

After school, Gwen and I went to the lab, but we were going to be doing something a little different. We were going to be working on sparring.

"So, the important thing is don't try to fight fair." She said. "Criminals don't fight fair and neither should you."

"I got it." I replied before I threw a light punch at her. She then sunk her teeth in my hand. "Ow what the fuck."

"Sorry." She apologized. "But someone might try to do that."

"You made me bleed." I said as I watched the marks start to heal. "How sharp are your teeth?"

She then opened her mouth and looked in the mirror.

"Damn it. I have fangs." She said.

"It that's the only thing that happens to you, you're probably okay." I declared. At that time, the police scanner went off.

"We've just received word of an masked individual causing destruction. Suspect appears to be wearing some kind of body armor and also is armed with some kind of acid. Please use caution."

At that time, I put my costume on and I went towards the scene of the crime. Once I got close enough, I managed to get a good view of him. It was a man wearing a green costume with what appeared to be a green tail attached to it.

"You've seen a spider, but you've never dealt with a Scorpion before." He boasted. I then went into action.

So Mary Jane had her first real crime as Spider Girl, but she's going to have to deal with her first real villain. Scorpion is played by Penn Badgeley. Also Gwen had a bit of a mutation. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a moment to look over my opponent. He was wearing armor, so hand-to-hand combat might not work the best. He also had some kind of acid, so I probably didn't want to get too close to him. I would have to think of the best way and I would have to think of it soon because people were getting hurt and things were getting destroyed. I wasn't sure if insurance covered cars being destroyed by supervillains. That was probably something that people might want to look into. The city might be responsible for anything that happened in attacks like this.

"MJ, can you hear me?" Gwen asked. Where did that come from?

"Gwen, where are you?" I questioned.

"I'm still at the lab." She explained. "I put a speaker in your mask so I can communicate with you. I'm looking at aerial footage. You don't want to go straight at him. Even with your enhanced strength, you probably wouldn't win."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." I agreed. "So what are your ideas?"

"See if you can throw things at him." She suggested. "Find something like a trashcan or maybe even part of an already totaled car. You can probably throw it farther if you use your webs. That'll catch him off-guard."

"Okay." I replied. While I still had her on the line, there was something that I wanted to ask her. I was nervous about it. "If I make it out of this okay, do you wanna get dinner?"

"You're going to make it out of this okay. This guy is an amateur." She told me. I probably should have pointed out that I was also an amateur. In fact, he was probably better than I was, but it probably wasn't worth mentioning at the moment. I just had to stop him.

"You didn't answer the question." I remarked. I wasn't even sure what I was doing. I wondered if she thought that I was asking her on a date. I didn't even know if I was asking her on a date. I liked spending time with her, but did this mean that I liked her as more than a friend?

"Yeah, we can go to Stan's again if you want." She told me. That would probably be best because we didn't really have any time to change clothes and I didn't know how long this thing would take.

I then went into battle. I grabbed a trashcan with my web.

"Hey, asshole, stop destroying things." I declared before I threw the can at him. I couldn't help but think how lame that sounded. I would have to work on that. I supposed that I could work on things after I dealt with him. The can connected with him.

"Why don't you face me head on?" He asked after he got off the ground.

"Now, why would I play to your strength instead of my own?" I challenged before I threw another trash can at him. The street sweepers were probably going to hate me.

"Quit doing that." He ordered. I wanted to laugh at him. He really did seem like an amateur. He also had a bit of a bad temper, which I was pretty sure that I could use to my advantage. I went a little bit closer and he shot a blast of his acid stuff from his tail, so I backed up before any of it could hit me. I definitely didn't want to try that again.

I then went and decided to try something new. I wanted to see if I could throw him. I shot out some webs and tried to grab onto him. I managed to get him into the air before I realized that I didn't know where I was going to throw him. He took the tip of his tail and cut my web, causing him to fall hard to the ground. Even with the armor that he was wearing, it still had to hurt. He slowly got up.

"Next time, I'll stop you Spider." He declared before he started to run away.

I started to follow after him, but I soon realized that he had a better feel for the city than I did. Long story short, he got away. It was a big of a shame. Maybe I could take solace in the fact that I had won. I just knew that I would have to get back to Gwen before the cops could show up. I decided to take the tops of the buildings. I wasn't being chased, so I when I got the chance, I changed out of my costume and went back to the lab.

"Did you see all of that?" I asked her. She nodded and she was also smiling for some reason. "Why are you smiling? He got away?"

"Yes, but you still kicked his butt." She pointed out. "I know you'll catch him next time. Now we have a dinner to get to. You know I think I am going to start keeping extra clothes around here in case either of us ever needs to get changed."

Did that mean that she thought we were going on a date. Stan's would be a casual first date. I would have to clear the air with her as soon as we got to the restaurant, mainly because I didn't want to have the conversation in the back of a cab.

The cab ride to Stan's was quiet. I didn't like having conversations when other people could be listening. The only words that were said were Gwen telling the driver to take us there.

"So, why were you so quiet in the car?" She asked.

"I just didn't want to talk about what happened in there. You don't know who you can trust." I pointed out.

"Well I still think you were awesome." She said as we went into the restaurant and got a table. "So, what should we get for dinner tonight?"

"Gwen, before we talk about that, I think it would be best if we discuss what this is." I stated.

"What do you mean 'what this is'?" She asked.

"You know whether this is a date or not a date." I replied. "I want to know if you think it's a date."

"Were you asking me on a date?" She countered.

"I think I was kind of, but it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be a date." I told her.

"Maybe we can wait to decide if it's a date until it's over." She proposed. "That way there will be no expectations and we can just focus on having a good meal."

I hadn't considered that. It did seem like she was interested in me, but I kind of already knew that. She was someone that I had been through a lot with and I thought that maybe we could have something, but I was scared of having feelings for a girl. Or maybe I was just scared of having feelings for anyone. I had never been in love before.

"So what do you want to order?" She asked me once again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I think I'll get the chicken sandwich." I declared. "Are you still going to get the fish?"

"No, the cravings aren't as bad as they were before. I'll probably get the Pittsburger." She replied.

"You know that's just a burger with fries on it." I pointed out.

"And if the fries are good, I don't care." She replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So was the keeping clothes at the lab thing related to dates?" I questioned.

"It would be helpful if we ever decided to go on any impromptu dates." She replied. "Fortunately, what we're wearing right now is acceptable for here."

"I think I thought of a great idea for a date." I replied. "Maybe I could take you to my sister's show sometime."

"Only if you agree to be my date to the Policeman's Ball." She countered.

"I didn't know that was a thing." I responded.

"So, I guess we've decided that this is a date." She said. "But I'm going to tell you now that I'm not going to kiss you tonight. I like to take things slow. I think that it will insure that the relationship last and things don't burn out too quickly."

"Well how about we take things slow at school too?" I suggested. I knew homosexuality wasn't a big deal in this city, but I didn't just want to walk into school holding her hand.

"Okay." She agreed. "Just so you know, my parents already know that I like girls."

"Well my family doesn't." I stated. "And I'm not ready for that to change yet."

The following day was Saturday. I was glad that I didn't have to worry about school for a change. It gave me time to practice at the lab and the surrounding areas. I had a feeling that I hadn't seen the last of Scorpion. He seemed like he was dumb enough to try again.

"So, next time Scorpion comes out, there will probably be more cops around." Gwen remarked.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because the cops will be expecting you to be there and they'll try to catch both of you." She replied.

"That also means that they could interfere with my ability to stop him." I noted.

"What would being a superhero be if there weren't challenges involved?" She inquired. "You'll probably always face adversity as long as you're doing this."

"Is this still about me or is it about us?" I questioned.

"I think you should tell your dad." Gwen stated. "You don't even have to tell him that you're with me specifically, but just telling him that you like girls will help you out a lot. It's not like he won't love any less."

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She remarked before a siren went off. "We've got a scorpion sighting. He's robbing an armored car on 4th. Be careful."

"I will be and I'll make sure that I get him this time." I promised.

I went into battle. I had to make sure that I didn't get caught. There had to be something that I could do to make the police think that I wasn't a criminal. I was on the same side as them. I supposed that I would have to deal with Scorpion first and then maybe they would see that I was good.

I found him wearing the same suit as before, even though it didn't help him last time. I supposed that it was useful in stopping gunfire from the police, but maybe it would be a better idea to go with something lighter that was easier to move in.

"I thought you would have learned from last time." I replied. That sounded a lot cooler than what I had previously said.

"I have." He replied. He started to come towards me and then shot a blast of his acid at me. It was a better maneuver, but it was still easy to avoid. I then realized that I had a perfect way to catch him. I began to shoot several webs at him, wrapping him up like spider would to its prey. "You think this will stop me. My acid will melt through this."

"That's why I plan on doing this too." I replied before I punched him in the neck, knocking him out.

I was glad that I had beaten him and I quickly escaped so the police wouldn't get to me. I had to head home. Now that I accomplished my main goal, there was still something that I needed to do and honestly, it was scarier than fighting Scorpion or any villain would ever be.

I changed out of my costume and got all of my stuff from the lab before I headed home. My dad didn't work on weekends, so he was there.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I declared.

So Mary Jane and Gwen are now dating and she also successfully stopped Scorpion. But he was pretty easy compared to what she has in store. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
